The Mystery Of The Five Strangers
by bethamphetamine
Summary: The Five FindOuters are puzzled by the appearance of five strangers in Peterswood during school hols. Who are they? Why are they here? And are they really strangers to Enid Blyton readers? Finally finished after a couple of years!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Bets, do hurry up," Pip said impatiently from the door of the playroom. "We'll have to hurry to meet Fatty's train now." He sighed as his younger sister rummaged through her ribbon box.

"But I need to find my other blue ribbon," replied his younger sister. "Mummy says it's proper to dress nicely when you're meeting someone."

"But it's Fatty!" exclaimed Pip with exasperation. "We've met him a hundred times at the station." Bets continued her search unperturbed and Pip, rolling his eyes, turned and went downstairs to wait in the kitchen.

"Pip, it's nearly 11.30," said Mrs Hilton. "I thought you and Bets were meeting Fatty this morning?"

"We are," groaned Pip. "Only Bets has decided she needs two blue ribbons in her hair, and of course, she can't find the other one. Why she needs them when we're only going to meet Fatty, I'm sure I don't know."

Mrs Hilton smiled as Bets came into the kitchen with both ribbons tied neatly into bows. "You look very nice, Bets. Perfect for meeting a friend off the train. As for you, Pip," – she cast a look at the boy – "you might like to tuck in your shirt before you set off."

Pip was already halfway out of the Hilton's front door and quickly did his mother's bidding on the front path. Bets followed him out of the garden gate and they set off towards the Peterswood train station to meet their friend Fatty, who was coming home for the summer holidays. Along with their friends Larry and Daisy and Fatty's dog Buster, they formed the Five Find-Outers and Dog who were responsible for solving many interesting and exciting mysteries in the Peterswood area, much to the dismay of local policeman, Mr Goon.

"I hope we shan't be late," said Pip anxiously, looking at his watch. "The train is so crowded, it's often hard to spot people on the platform unless you get a good space. I hope Larry and Daisy are already there."

They hurried into the station just as the train pulled in. The platform was already crowded with people meeting the train and others waiting to catch it.

"Blow!" said Pip. "There's no room to stand. Fatty doesn't know we're meeting him and if he doesn't see us, he may slip out and go straight home."

"There's Larry and Daisy," said Bets, pointing. They pushed through the crowd of passengers, porters and other people until they reached where Larry was standing on a station bench trying to spot Fatty.

"I say, you don't think he would be in disguise trying to trick us, do you?" asked Daisy.

"No," replied Pip. "Not unless he was doing it for his own fun. Fatty doesn't know we're actually meeting him. His mother said she couldn't reach the school before he left. She was going to be out collecting things for the church fete and that's why she asked us if we might like to meet him, go to our house and she would collect him from there."

"He might be in disguise for his own fun, you know," said Larry from his position on the bench. "I'll bet he's collected some more disguises this term and is itching to try them out in public." He searched the platform again, looking for anyone roughly the same size as Fatty. The train was now pulling out and the crowd was starting to thin as people began moving out of the station. Pip joined Larry on the bench.

"We should have met him at his house," sighed Daisy.

"But he would have had his trunk to carry by himself and then nobody at home to let him in," said Bets worriedly. "I do hope he hasn't slipped by."

The sound of a barking dog suddenly filled the air and the Find-Outers immediately thought of Buster. However, it was a shaggy brown mongrel that dashed along the platform and up to the group of children. Bets immediately reached out to pat the dog.

"Careful, Bets," warned Pip. "He may not be as friendly as old Buster."

The dog's lolling tongue and wagging tail seemed to indicate a friendly dog and Bets began to pat the dog's head. There was an angry shout behind them.

"Timmy! Bad dog, going to strangers!" A boy with short curly hair had run up to them and pulled the dog away from Bets. "I expect you called him over, didn't you?"

"No," said Bets, frightened by the angry note in the stranger's voice. "He came to us."

"Timmy wouldn't do that," said the boy. "He knows better, don't you, Timmy?"

"Wuff!" replied the dog and wagged his tail.

"Gosh! It's like he really knows what you're saying," said Larry in admiration, holding out a hand to the dog.

"Of course he does," replied the boy. "And only me, so leave him alone!"

"I say, look here . . ." began Pip. An older boy joined them and spoke to the curly-haired boy with the bossy air of the eldest in charge. "Come on, George. We've found Timmy, now buck up and come along."

George scowled. "All right, Julian. Come on, Timmy."

"What a perfectly beastly fellow," said Daisy as they watched the two boys join another boy and a girl and leave the station.

"I've never seen them before," said Pip. "I'm sure they aren't from Peterswood. Perhaps they're staying with relatives."

"I do hope we won't see them again," said Bets. "Horrid strangers!"

Little did they know they would be seeing quite a bit of the Five Strangers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

George, Julian, Dick, Anne and Timmy the dog had been met outside the station by their Aunt Molly and Uncle Charles.

"Look at how you've all grown!" exclaimed Aunt Molly, clasping each of them into an embrace. "And darling Timmy! We've a nice juicy bone waiting at home for you!"

"Wuff!" said Timmy enthusiastically. The Five were all very fond of Aunt Molly and Uncle Charles and had leapt at the opportunity to stay with them at their new house in Peterswood, which was much closer to Kirrin and their respective schools.

"I say, Julian, you're almost as tall as me!" said Uncle Charles as he helped load their trunks into his car. "You're all looking very well. Been playing any sports?" Uncle Charles had been a fine cricket player in his youth and was keenly interested in the sporting activities of his young nieces and nephews.

"Well, I'm in the school's cricket XI," replied Julian, "And Dick has just made the rugby team."

"Well done, lads!" said Uncle Charles, proudly.

"Actually, old George is probably the sportiest of us," said Dick. "Hockey and lacrosse. Apparently she's a bit of a demon on the field with a stick in her hand!"

"Oh, Dick!" laughed George but felt a burst of pride at being recognised for her achievements on the sporting field by her cousins. She hated being expected to do all the things girls did, like cook and sew and being able to excel at sports made her feel much better about attending an all-girls school. Her curly hair was still cropped short and she was wearing a jersey and jeans. And of course, her cousins knew never to refer to her by her hated full name, Georgina. No wonder the Find-Outers at the station had mistaken her for a boy!

"What about you, Anne?" asked Aunt Molly.

"Oh, no sport for me, I'm happy on my nature rambles!" smiled Anne. "But it is terribly exciting to watch George play. She really is a marvel!"

George smiled at her mild-mannered cousin. "Well, Anne is the finest cook in our cooking classes. I still can't even make a cup of tea properly!"

"Sounds like you're all doing marvellously," said Aunt Molly. "Well, I hope you shan't be bored during your stay here. Peterswood is a lovely town and I'm sure you'll find plenty to keep you occupied!"

"You might have some competition if any mysteries pop up, though!" chuckled Uncle Charles. "There are some local kids, the Five Find-Outers, they call themselves. Helped out in all manner of curious affairs, they have, by what they say down at the market. Even the local constabulary has been baffled at times by how they've managed it!"

"Well, it wouldn't take much to baffle PC Goon," replied Aunt Molly darkly. "A more inept officer of the law, I'm sure I've never met. Anyway, standing around here nattering isn't going to get Timmy his bone or food on the table for the rest of us."

With that, they piled into the car, with Timmy on George's lap, sticking his head out of the window. He gave a short bark at a Scottie dog being walked by a stocky young man along the road.

"Say hello, Buster," said the boy, waving at the car, and the Scottie obligingly gave a short bark in return.

"Why, there's one of those Find-Outers now," remarked Uncle Charles. "That's Frederick Trotteville, if I'm not mistaken."

"He seems friendly enough," said Dick.

"Well, I hope the others aren't like those annoying children we met at the train station who were trying to pat Timmy," said George.

"Oh, come, George!" said Julian. "They were being kind to him. If they had been teasing him or throwing stones, I could understand you being upset but they were just giving him a pat."

"You know how I feel about Timmy going to strangers," said George haughtily and would say no more until they arrived at Aunt Molly and Uncle Charles' house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pip, Bets, Larry and Daisy stood on the empty platform in dispair.

"Where could Fatty have gone?" asked Daisy.

"Don't worry, Daisy," said Larry. "He may well have slipped out. There were so many people and we were distracted by that horrid boy and his dog."

"The dog wasn't horrid though," said Bets. "He seemed lovely."

"Well, let's go and walk to Fatty's and see if he got past us," said Pip. "Though I don't fancy him having to drag his trunk along!"

They hadn't got very far down the road when they spotted Fatty and Buster strolling towards the Trotteville house.

"Hie! Fatty!" called Pip. Fatty turned and grinned.

"Well, better late than never," he said. "I did wonder why there was no-one to meet me at the station!"

"We were there, Fatty," explained Daisy. "But it was so crowded on the platform and this beastly boy with a dog got us distracted. I'm glad we caught up with you. Your mother asked us to come and meet you as she had to go out and there's nobody at home at your house. You're to come to the Hilton's."

"Tea at the Hilton, eh? Well, I can't say I mind that too much!" grinned Fatty. "We'll be able to have a good catch-up. I really must tell you some of the things that happened to me this term. You'll never . . ."

"Believe how wonderful you were, I expect," said Larry. Really, Fatty was like this every time he came home from school. It didn't take long to pull him into line though!

"Fatty, where is your trunk?" asked Bets.

"Oh, I asked Gus the porter to send it home for me," Fatty replied. "I hope it shan't go missing between the station and my house. I have some smashing new disguises I've picked up. I can't wait to show you them all!"

"Jolly good," replied Larry. "It really is fun trying to pick you out of a crowd when you're in disguise, Fatty. I say, I don't suppose you could teach Pip and I a few things these hols? It doesn't seem fair that you get all the fun!"

"Oh, Fatty, do," begged Bets. "It would be such fun for Daisy and I to find all three of you!"

Fatty grinned. "I'm sure I could manage that. Pip and Larry are almost as tall as me now, it should be a lot easier to disguise them! And I do believe it will be jolly easier to paint someone else's face."

Larry and Pip looked at each other excitedly. Finally, a chance to join Fatty in his undercover work! They reached the Hilton home where Mrs Hilton greeted Fatty warmly and sent the children up to the playroom with a picnic tea.

"It's jolly good to all be together again," Fatty said, munching on a slice of carrot cake. "Any more ginger beer?"

"I'll go and get some more from Cook," said Bets. "Come and help me, Daisy."

The two girls went downstairs.

"I say, Bets, it doesn't seem fair that the boys have all the fun of disguising themselves," said Daisy. "How about when they dress up and have us find them, we go in disguise ourselves?"

"Oh, yes, do let's!" exclaimed Bets. "We could dress up as gypsy children in jumble and old hats."

They begged another bottle of ginger beer from Cook and took it back upstairs to the playroom where the boys were deep in discussion about their proposed disguises.

"Why don't we do it tomorrow?" asked Fatty. "We could go to the market on Chelsea Common. Plenty of people there. It will be quite a challenge for Daisy and Bets!"

The girls exchanged smiles.

"Sounds smashing, Fatty," replied Daisy. "I expect you boys will need some time to prepare. Why don't you all meet at Fatty's shed at in the morning? I'll come over to the Daykins to collect Bets and we'll head to the market at noon and try and spot you."

"Jolly good," said Pip. "Now, who's for a game of Snap?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Famous Five were also enjoying a lavish supper at their aunt and uncle's home.

"George, dear, have some more ham. Another boiled egg, Dick?" Aunt Molly fussed about, ensuring everyone was well-fed.

"Yes, please!" replied Dick. "These really are the most super eggs."

"Well, we have our own chickens, you know," replied Aunt Molly. "And we do like to give them plenty of corn and things like that to eat. I do think it makes such a difference!"

"Rather!" agreed Dick, tucking into his third egg.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" Uncle Charles asked his nieces and nephews. "It's baking day for your Aunt, and I will be working so you'll have to fend for yourselves, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure they don't mind that!" smiled Aunt Molly. "Why, the adventures these four have had on their own!"

"Five!" replied George. "Don't forget old Timmy. He's always as much involved in our adventures as any of us!"

"Wuff!" agreed Timmy from his place on the floor by George's seat.

"I think we'd like to explore Peterswood," replied Julian, spreading some potted meat onto a large chunk of fresh bread. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, now, there's the markets on Chelsea Common tomorrow," said Uncle Charles. "That might be interesting for you."

"Oh, yes, let's!" exclaimed Anne. "I do love markets."

"So do I," replied Dick. "All the different stalls and farm animals and food, of course!"

"Shall we need bicycles?" asked Julian. "Or do you think we could manage to walk everywhere?"

"Oh, you'll manage a walk to most places," replied Uncle Charles. "And if you wanted to go further afield, you could most likely hire some bicycles down near by the river. They've got a place there for the people who come along in the summer."

"Sounds smashing," said Julian.

"Mind how you go on the bicycles though," warned Aunt Molly. "I never saw such a stickler for the road rules as that PC Goon. You want to stay well away from him!"

"Gosh! This Goon character sounds a right piece of work!" whispered Dick to George. "I vote we hunt him out and see if he's as bad as Aunt Molly makes out!"

George giggled. Dick gently nudged her under the table and George turned her giggle into a cough. It would never do to let Aunt Molly think they would deliberately go against her advice. She would be horrified to think of her charges antagonising Upholders of the Law, even if it was a turnip-head like Goon!

After the meal, the children helped clear the table and Aunt Molly showed them their rooms.

"Oh, Aunt Molly, please do say I can have Timmy on my bed," begged George. "I simply can't bear it when he's not there and he pines most awfully and howls the place down."

"Of course you can, George," replied her aunt. "Why, I couldn't allow him to sleep outside with the chickens, poor mite!"

"You're such a brick, Aunt Molly!" George exclaimed, hugging her fiercely.

"Now then, you don't have to turn in right away," Aunt Molly said. "But your uncle and I have early starts tomorrow. Pop back down to the lounge room if you like and play a game. Don't worry about making any noise, we'll both be dead to the world in a few minutes!"

"Jolly decent of you, Aunt Molly," said Dick as they headed downstairs to the lounge room. "I'm so glad you asked us to stay."

"Dear boy, it's a pleasure!" beamed Aunt Molly. "Good night, then."

The children all bade her goodnight before making their way back downstairs.

"I say, this Goon fellow sounds a riot," said Julian. "We've usually only come across very fine policemen. I must say, I find it hard to believe there could be one that was so bad as Aunt Molly makes out."

"Dick votes we hunt him out and see for ourselves," said George mischeviously.

"Oh, don't let us go causing trouble," worried Anne. "I should hate for Mr Goon to have to come and talk to Aunt Molly and Uncle Charles about us when they've been so kind"

"Don't worry, Anne," said Dick "We won't be getting into any trouble. I'm just curious to see the fellow, that's all."

"I must say, I am too," admitted Julian.

"Me too," said George. "We may well see him when we're out tomorrow."

"So, the markets and Goon-hunting it is then," said Julian. "Jolly good! Now, who's for a game of Snap?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pip set off early for Fatty's in the morning.

"Goodbye, Bets! Hope you and Daisy don't pick us out too easily!" he called to his sister in the garden.

"I'm sure I'll know you anywhere, Pip!" laughed Bets. "But we shall see!"

Pip set off, whistling. As soon as he had disappeared down the road, Daisy arrived with a basket.

"Ooh, the gypsy clothes!" said Bets excitedly.

"Where can we dress, Bets?" Daisy asked. "Your mother will have a fright if she sees two gypsy girls coming down the stairs from your playroom!"

"I have already thought of that," replied Bets, proudly. "We can use our garden shed, just like Fatty does."

"Smashing," replied Daisy, and the two girls hastened over to the old shed at the bottom of the garden.

"Well, it's not as well-kept as Fatty's!" Daisy remarked as they went inside. "It's jolly dirty in here. We can rub the clothes on the floor for good measure!"

"Oh, look, there's my old dresser!" exclaimed Bets. "We can see how we look in the mirror before we leave."

Daisy pulled out two ragged dresses from the basket. "I thought we could wear these over our normal clothes," she explained. "It's jumble Mother had up in the attic. I believe they used to belong to our cook's daughter."

They put the shapeless dresses on over their clothes, looked at their reflections in the mirror and laughed.

"Mummy would certainly have a fright if she saw me dressed like this," said Bets. "But Daisy, what about our hair? Yours is dark but mine is blonde! I'll never pass as a gypsy girl!"

"We can wear these," said Daisy, pulling out two knitted woollen hats from the basket. "I can let my hair show but you'll have to tuck yours inside."

"Perfect," said Bets, happily. "And look here, Daisy! We really aren't brown enough as we are. Mummy had some make-up she didn't like and gave it to us for our dress-up box. I thought we could use it to make our faces darker like Fatty does."

"Well done, Bets!" Daisy was proud of the younger girl. They carefully applied the make-up to their faces. "Gosh, we look frightfully like gypsies. I shouldn't be surprised if old Goon tells us to clear-orf!"

They went outside to rub dirt onto their arms and legs.

"Don't forget to get some under your fingernails, Daisy," said Bets. "Remember that's how we spotted Fatty once!" They dug deep into the dirt and inspected each other's hands.

"Hie! You there! Get out of this garden!" The Daykin's gardener was shaking a rake in their direction. Bets and Daisy shrieked and ran outside and down the lane.

"You don't think he'll tell your mother, do you?" Daisy asked.

"I suppose he will," replied Bets. "But Daisy! He didn't recognise us! Our disguise must be working!"

"Jolly good!" said Daisy. "Well, it's about time to head to the market anyway. Let's go." They walked down the road for a few minutes before Bets shrieked.

"What is it?" asked Daisy.

"Our shoes!" cried Bets. Daisy looked down at the neat black Mary-Janes they were both wearing.

"Blow!" she said. "I suppose we'll have to take them off and go bare-foot when we get to the market."

"We shall have to remember to dirty our feet as well," said Bets. "Jolly good you remembered to bring your basket, Daisy!"

"I wonder if we shall spot the boys?" Daisy asked. "I feel certain I could pick Larry out."

"I said the same to Pip," said Bets. "I suppose we will soon see!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The boys had been having a fine time in Fatty's shed, picking through his disguises.

"Now, Larry, I think I'll disguise you as a butcher's boy," said Fatty, handing him a striped apron. "And how about being red-haired for the day?" he added, passing over a short red wig. Larry donned them immediately and Pip burst out laughing.

"I say, Larry, you do look different with red hair," he said. "But your face is still the same!"

"We can change that," grinned Fatty. "Here, Larry, pop these in your mouth." He handed Larry a set of frightfully crooked teeth. "Now, some eyebrows to match that hair and just a few lines around the eyes . . ." he deftly drew on Larry's face with a grease pencil. "And hey presto! Bill the Butcher's Boy!"

"Gosh!" said Pip, respectfully. Fatty motioned for Larry to look in the mirror. Larry's false eyebrows shot up and he grinned. The false teeth fell out and he caught them before they hit the ground.

"Ah, yes, you'll have to be careful with those," grinned Fatty. "They take a bit of getting used to!"

"Now me, Fatty," begged Pip.

"Hmmm, let's see," Fatty looked thoughtfully at his collection. "I think I'll make you Bob the Baker's Boy, Pip. Put this white kit on and try this brown curly wig." Pip pulled on the baker's uniform and put the wig on over his own blonde hair. Fatty darkened his eyebrows and added some freckles with the grease pencil, then handed Pip some cheek pads.

"Just pop those in your cheeks, Pip," he said. Pip did so, and laughed at his reflection in the mirror.

"I look jolly different," he said. "Larry, do you think you would know it was me if you didn't know it was me?"

"I don't think so, but I do know it's you so I don't know!" replied Larry.

"Fatty, what are you going to dress as?" Pip asked.

"Oh, ho! You'll soon see," said Fatty. "Why don't you go and wait for me in the garden. I want to surprise you."

The two boys exchanged glances. Fatty was always full of surprises!

They waited by the garden gate. Presently, they noticed a policeman sauntering along the road towards them.

"I say, that's not Goon, is it?" asked Pip, alarmed.

"No, it's not fat enough," replied Larry. "Do you suppose it could be that Tonks fellow who filled in for Goon when he was on that refresher course?"

"No, he was much shorter," said Pip. This policeman was rather tall and had a splendid moustache.

"Now, then! What are you boys doing hanging around this 'ere garden gate?" the policeman asked them. "I'm sure the butcher and baker aren't paying you to stand about hob-nobbing!"

"Er, just waiting, sir," replied Larry.

"Waiting?" repeated the policeman. "Waiting for what?"

"Our friend who lives here," said Pip nervously. What if this policeman took it into his head to speak to Fatty's parents? The game would be up then! They hadn't noticed the twinkling in the eyes of this policeman.

"I think you'd better clear-orf!" he said suddenly, in the voice of Goon.

Pip and Larry gaped. Fatty laughed and removed his helmet.

"Good disguise, then?" he asked in his normal voice.

"Fatty!" exclaimed Larry. "I say, you did give us a fright."

"What a marvellous disguise!" said Pip enviously.

"Come along now, Bill and Bob," said Fatty. "We had better get along to the market. I'm sure Daisy and Bets will have a fine time trying to spot us!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Famous Five had arrived at the markets by mid-morning.

"Oh, do look!" cried Anne, pointing to the ducklings in a pen nearby. "Aren't they darling?"

"Want to hold one, miss?" asked the farmer's wife who was tending them.

"Yes, please!" said Anne. The farmer's wife scooped up a little yellow duckling and placed it in Anne's hands. "Oh, isn't it the darlingest thing?"

The others smiled as Anne cradled the tiny duckling gently and took turns in patting the soft downy head.

"I wish I could take you back to school with me," she said to the little yellow bundle. George laughed.

"You might have to adopt one of the swans on the school lake instead," she said. Anne looked horrified.

"George, you know how they frighten me," she said. "Horrid beastly hissy creatures!" Reluctantly, she handed the duckling back to the farmer's wife, who replaced it in the pen and they moved on. "Oh, look! Lambs!"

Dick, George and Julian exchanged grins. Anne loved baby animals, preferring them to the grown-up ones she was often afraid of. Soon, they were all patting the woolly heads of the black-faced lambs. Timmy had been left tied up near the start of the common while they were looking at the animals. He was a friendly dog but George understood animals could be frightened by his barking. She would retrieve him later when they looked among the stalls and food.

They moved through the rest of the animals, avoiding the grown cows for Anne's sake. They bought sandwiches and ices and ginger beer from the stalls and sat in a grassy area to eat lunch. Timmy had been fetched and panted happily in the middle of the group.

"This is a jolly fine market," said Dick, tucking heartily into his sandwich. "There are even some sideshow amusements set up down the end of the common. It's almost a fair as well! Why, I would call it a fairket!"

The others laughed. Dick was a wiz at inventing new words for thing!

"I'm going to have a turn at the coconut shy after lunch," Dick continued. "I do believe I can win one of the big prizes!"

They sat in the sun and enjoyed their meal while watching the market activity.

"I feel jolly lazy now," said Julian. Dick had already jumped to his feet.

"Coconut shy!" he exclaimed. The others followed him over to the stall.

"Three throws for sixpence. Three throws for sixpence," called the man running the stall. "You there, lad! You look like you've got a good arm. Knock off the coconut, win a prize. Easy as you like. Step right up!"

Dick fished sixpence out of his pocket and received three white balls in return. His first two throws knocked coconuts from their perches but the last one was wide.

"Close, close, close," said the man, gathering up the balls and replacing the coconuts. "Nearly had it there. How about another try? Sixpence for three throws."

Dick already had another sixpence in his hand and gave it to the man. This time his third shot glanced the coconut but didn't knock it off. Dick sighed.

"Come on, Dick," said Julian in a low voice. "These games are usually crooked, you know!"

"Hie! Nothing crooked going on here, lad!" said the owner of the stall, overhearing him. "Why, I'll show you myself!" He replaced the coconuts and stepped over the barrier to where the children were standing. He deftly threw the balls at the coconuts and knocked off all three in quick succession. "See? It's all in the wrist, you know, all in the wrist."

Dick was determined to have one last turn and handed over another sixpence.

"That's the way, lad," said the man, taking his money and handing over the balls. "Got to be in it to win it, don't you know."

Dick took careful aim and knocked each coconut off, one by one.

"Oh, Dick!" squealed Anne. "Well done!"

"Jolly good throwing, Dick," said George.

"There you go, young sir," said the man, handing over an enormous stuffed dog.

"Er, thanks," replied Dick, wondering what on earth he was going to do with a giant dog.

"Sixpence for three throws, sixpence for three throws!" called the man to a group of children nearby. The Five wandered off.

"A ferris wheel!" exclaimed George. "Bags I go on that!"

"I'll come too," said Julian. Dick looked crestfallen.

"I spent all my money on the coconut shy," he replied.

"I'll stay with you, Dick," said Anne at once. She wasn't fond of heights and preferred to keep her feet on the ground.

"Thanks, Anne," said Dick gratefully, smiling at his sister. "We'll go and sit on that bench there and wait for you," he said to Julian and George.

"We'll wave to you from the top!" said George.

Anne and Dick took a seat on the bench with the toy dog between them and waved as Julian and George made their way over to the ticket box for the ferris wheel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Daisy and Bets arrived at the common and placed their shoes into Daisy's basket.

"Over there, Bets!" said Daisy, pointing to a muddy puddle. "We'll stamp our feet in that puddle and blacken them!"

Soon the two girls were splashing gaily about in the puddle.

"I wish I could do this every day!" said Bets happily.

Daisy laughed. "I'm sure our mothers would have something to say about that!" Soon, their feet were suitably dirty and they set off amongst the common.

"Oh, Daisy, look!" said Bets, pointing to a stall selling fresh cakes. "I'm ever so hungry. Could we get a cake, perhaps, to eat while we look for the boys? I have tuppence."

"Rather!" said Daisy and they made their way over to the table where a delicious array of cakes were laid out. Before they could even choose one, the lady running the stall shooed them away.

"Go on with you!" she said. "Pesky children!"

"But we want a cake!" said Bets in surprise.

"I'm sure you do. You'll have to pinch one from somewhere else," said the lady unkindly. "Little thieves! Hang around and take what you want when my back's turned, I'll be bound!"

"Come on, Bets," said Daisy in a low voice, seeing the younger girl's chin trembling. The lady watched them sharply until they were well away from her stall with the precious cakes.

"Daisy! How could she think we were going to steal a cake! That would be terribly wrong!" said Bets. "And we had plenty of money!"

"I know," replied Daisy. "I suppose we look ever so much like gypsies and everyone thinks gypsies steal things so they think we'll steal as well."

"But what about the gypsy children who don't steal?" asked Bets. "I think that's terribly unfair."

Daisy agreed. What a horrible woman!

"There's another stall," she said to Bets. "This time we'll hold our money out in our hand so they can see it and know we can pay."

"Jolly good idea, Daisy," said Bets. They marched up to the next table with coins in their outstretched hands.

"Go on!" said the woman running the stall, flapping her hands as they approached. "We don't want your sort hanging around here!"

"But we have money!" cried Daisy, holding up her coins.

"Picked from some poor child's pocket, I shouldn't wonder," sniffed the woman. "You just run along! Go back to your caravan if you're hungry!"

"How can people be so horrid?" sobbed Bets when they were away from the stall. "Poor gypsies! I'll never be so mean!"

"Look, Bets, there's another stall," said Daisy, pointing.

"They'll just tell us to go away again," wept Bets in dispair. "Daisy, I don't like this. Do let's go home and put on clean clothes."

"Come on, Bets. Buck up," said Daisy. "I know the lady who is running this stall. She's our cook's sister."

Bets dried her eyes and followed Daisy reluctantly to the stall.

"On with you!" she said firmly, as they approached. "Dirty little creatures!"

"Hello, Mrs Morris," said Daisy, removing her knitted cap. "It's Daisy Daykin."

"Why, so it is," replied Mrs Morris. "Child, you are filthy! What are you playing at?"

"We've been helping in the garden," piped up Bets, also removing her cap. Mrs Morris peered at her.

"Why, it's little Elizabeth Hilton, isn't it! Bless me, if you two don't look quite the urchins. What can I get for you?"

"We'll have a cherry cake, please," said Daisy. "Here's the money."

"Oh, don't you worry about that," said Mrs Morris hastily. It wouldn't do to have her sister's employer hearing about this. "I've got a nice one here you can have and enjoy."

"Thank you," said Daisy and Bets with dignity. They took their hard-earned cake to a grassy area and began eating hungrily. Presently, Bets' glance fell on a bench further along the common. On the bench were a young girl, a young boy and an enormous stuffed toy dog.

"I say, Daisy," she said. "Look at the people sitting on the bench there."

Daisy looked to where she was pointing. "What about them?"

"Do you think it could be Larry and Pip?" she asked.

"But one of them is a girl!" laughed Daisy. "I can see her long brown hair from here!"

"Fatty has dressed up as a woman before," reminded Bets.

"But why on earth would they have that toy dog with them?" Daisy asked.

"Fatty says sometimes when you're disguised, the more you stand out, the more you blend in," said Bets. "Daisy, I'm sure it's them!"

The younger girl sounded so convinced, Daisy started to believe it herself. They were soon to find out they were Very Wrong Indeed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Pip and Larry were bored. They had been standing around various places in the market waiting to be spotted by Daisy and Bets and hadn't even seen the girls yet. Fatty had wandered off on his own. Larry was too afraid to open his mouth in case his false teeth fell out and Pip felt the same about his cheek pads. So neither boy could even talk to each other.

"This is jolly uncomfortable," thought Pip. "How does Fatty do it all day?"

Larry cocked his head at him, indicating they should find somewhere else to stand. Pip replied with a nod, and they walked down the common. Delicious smells reminded boys they were famished. Finally, Pip could stand it no longer. Looking around quickly, he pulled the cheek pads out of his mouth and put them in his pocket. Larry saw him and did the same with his false teeth.

"I say! That's better," they said together.

"How about something to eat while we wait for the girls?" asked Larry.

"Jolly good," replied Pip. "How about that cake stall over there?"

"No, that's Mrs Morris, our cook's sister," said Larry. "I'd hate to be recognised!"

They moved onto the next stall and selected some food for lunch.

"You lads want to watch your pockets," warned the lady as they handed over their money. "I've seen two little gypsy girls hanging around here today. Rob you as soon as look at you, they would."

"Er, thanks for the warning," replied Pip in his deepest voice possible. Larry also gave his thanks and they took their food to eat on a small hill near the amusements.

"Gosh, look at that fellow's toy dog!" said Pip enviously. "He must be a dead shot on the coconut shy to win such an enormous prize!" He pointed down to where Dick and Anne were sitting on their bench.

"I say, Pip! There's those two gypsy girls the lady at the cake stall warned us about!" Sure enough, two dirty little girls were standing and whispering a few feet back from the bench.

"You don't think they plan to rob those people, do you?" asked Pip nervously.

"Well, they look jolly sneaky," admitted Larry.

"Who do?" asked a voice behind them.

"Fatty!" said the boys in unison. Fatty stood behind them, still looking ever so much the village policeman.

"Having a lunch break then?" he asked, helping himself to a biscuit.

"I say, Fatty, look over there. The lady who sold us this food warned us about two gypsy girls that had been hanging around. Do you think they plan to pickpocket those two on the bench there?" asked Pip. Fatty looked to where he was pointing. The two girls had started creeping towards the bench.

"Rather!" he said. "I say! How about I go down there wagging my finger and chase them off! Or should I say 'Orf'!"

"Brilliant, Fatty," said Larry. Fatty puffed out his chest and began swaggering down towards the bench. As he did, one of the gypsies did something very strange. Springing forward, she tugged hard at the girl's hair!

The girl cried out in pain and shock. Fatty ran in seriousness towards them.

"I say! What's going on here!" he cried. "Why are you pulling that girl's hair?"

The two gypsy girls were looking shocked.

"I – we thought . . ." stammered the smallest.

"Anne! Whatever's the matter!" Julian and George had come running over to find Anne in tears and Dick looking wild.

"Police! Arrest those children!" said Dick fiercely. "They were trying to rob us!"

"No, we weren't!" cried Daisy. "We thought you were someone else!"

"A likely story," sniffed Dick. "Make them turn out their pockets, please, sir!"

Fatty looked hard at the two sobbing girls and noticed the blonde curl escaping from the smaller one's knitted cap.

"Why, it's Bets and Daisy," he thought to himself. "Cheeky things! Getting dressed up themselves!" He struggled not to smile. "They must have thought these kids were Pip and Larry in disguise." Just as he was about to sternly march them away for a Talking-To, who should arrive but Goon!

"Hie there! What's going on here?" he asked in his usual infuriating manner. "Why haven't I been informed there's another policeman on patrol?"

"Blast!" thought Fatty. "Now I'll have to explain what I'm doing here!" Keeping his face turned away from the fat policeman, he said in his best Serious Voice, "I'm Constable Murphy, sir. Just dropped in to the market on my way home to Macon. Saw a bit of a commotion and just sorting it out now."

"Well, this is my patch, see?" glowered Goon. "Any sorting out will be done by me!" The other officer made a noise under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Turnip head!"

"All a bit of a misunderstanding," replied Fatty and motioned to the two girls. "You run along home now, you understand!" He mouthed "Garden shed!" and winked. Recognition dawned almost immediately and the girls scampered off towards the Trottevilles.

"Here now! You can't just let them run orf!" spluttered Goon. "There has been an Incident!"

"No incident," said Fatty firmly and turned to Anne. "Miss, I'm sorry about your hair. I think these girls thought you were a friend and played a trick on you."

"Come on, Anne," said Dick, trying to cheer her up. "Here. You can have my toy dog, if you like!"

"Thank you, Dick," sniffled Anne, clutching the large dog and burying her face in its fur.

Suddenly there was loud whooping and hollering behind them and Goon turned immediately to see two boys capering about on a small hill nearby.

"Kids!" he muttered. "I'll tell them to clear orf!"

Fatty recognised this immediately as Pip and Larry creating a diversion so he might slip away unscrutinised by Goon. He took the opportunity at once to hastily escape, leaving the Famous Five in bewilderment.

"That was jolly odd," said Julian.

"Almost mysterious!" added George.

"No mysteries!" came the muffled voice of Anne, still buried in the dog's fur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Famous Five were still gathered around the bench consoling Anne when Goon returned.

"I shouldn't think anyone would bother you now," he said loftily. "Just kids, you know."

"I still think it's jolly queer that someone should want to pull Anne's hair," said Dick, still very angry.

"At least we had two policemen on the job," said George, lightheartedly.

Goon frowned. "Yes. Murphy. From Macon," he muttered. "Why have I never heard of him before?"

"Well, he might be new to the force, sir," said Julian, respectfully. "I shouldn't think anyone would want to dress up as a policeman and wander around a village market!"

The children watched in alarm as Goon's face turned a spectacular shade of purple.

"That TOAD of a boy! And the others, I bet they were in on it too! Gah! He's got the whole lot of them dressing up now. GAH!"

"Whoever do you mean, sir?" asked Julian.

"I mean Frederick Algernon Trotteville and his Find-Outers, that's who!" snorted Goon angrily. "Oh ho ho! Won't the Trottevilles be pleased to know what their toad of a boy is getting up to now! It's not enough to go about disguising himself, meddling in mysteries and Interfering with the Law, he's now going Impersonating an Officer of the Law! I'll go over there right now. GAH!"

He strode off, leaving the Famous Five in bewilderment.

"I say! What do you think about that?" asked Julian. "These Find-Outers disguising themselves to solve mysteries?"

"Pooh!" said George, scornfully. "We've never had to disguise ourselves to solve any of our mysteries. We just use our brains!"

"I jolly well think we ought to pay them out for pulling Anne's hair," said Dick. "Why don't we create a little mystery for them and see if they solve it?"

"Why, Dick, whatever do you mean?" asked Anne.

"Just a little bit of fun, Anne. We'll leave some clues and lead them a merry dance. It won't hurt anyone and we'll see how smart they are!"

The others agreed, Anne somewhat doubtfully.

"We don't even know where they live," she said. "How are we supposed to leave any clues?"

"That policeman was headed over to that Frederick boy's house. Why don't we follow him and see where he lives and then we can go from there?" suggested Julian.

"Capital idea, Ju," agreed George. They hastily followed Goon who was ponderously making his way towards the Trotteville's. Luckily for the Five, he had not brought his bicycle so they were able to follow him easily.

It was a dishevelled group of Find-Outers who met back at Fatty's garden shed that afternoon.

"You girls look a fright," said Fatty. Bets and Daisy had been crying and the tears had made tracks down their dirty faces. "Why don't you go and wash up at the tap in the garden? You too, Pip and Larry. Your faces are still covered in greasepaint." He rummaged around in one of his chests. "Here. I keep a bar of soap and a towel down here to save frightening Mother up in the bathroom!"

By the time they returned, clean and in their normal clothes, Fatty had changed entirely out of his police uniform and was carefully peeling off his moustache.

"Well, that was rather exciting, wasn't it?" he asked, jovially, once everyone had sat down. "Cheer up, Bets. At least Goon didn't recognise any of us!"

"I must say, I wouldn't have recognised you girls either," said Pip grudgingly. "Jolly good disguise."

Bets gave a watery smile.

"But it was jolly fat-headed of you to pull that girl's hair," said Larry. "Why didn't you make sure?"

"We just convinced ourselves it would be you two," explained Daisy. "We didn't recognise them as local children."

"Well, you know to be a lot more careful in future!" said Fatty. "As I say, no harm done. And it was frightfully clever of you boys to create the diversion so we could slip away."

Pip and Larry beamed at the praise.

"Daisy, there's some biscuits in that tin. Why don't you pass them around while I go and see if Cook's got any orangeade for us?" said Fatty, standing up. Before he could leave the shed, however, there was a thunderous knocking at the door.

"Blow! It's Goon!" hissed Pip, seeing the fat policeman through the window.

Fatty opened the door of the shed. "Hello, Mr Goon," he said politely.

"Thought I'd find all you lot here," said Goon, ignoring Fatty's greeting. "I wonder what all of your parents will say when I tell them what you've been up to today?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Mr Goon," replied Fatty smoothly. "We've been here all afternoon and we were just about to head down to the market."

"Oh ho! Going to do a bit more impersonating an Officer of the Law then?" Goon asked. "Serious penalties for that, young Frederick. I wonder what your good friend Superintendent Jenks will think about such a violation of the Law?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him when you see him next, and give him my regards," said Fatty. He tried to close the door, but Goon had stuck his fat foot in the way.

"I'll just pop in and have a word with your parents while I'm here, shall I?" he asked.

"They've gone to London for the weekend," replied Fatty. "But you're welcome to wait. We can handle any mysteries that may arise while you're sitting in the parlour."

Goon's eyes bulged even more than normal and his face turned the familiar purple colour. Buster, who had been very restrained until then suddenly darted forward, barking loudly and began nipping at the policeman's ankles.

"Call off this pestiferous dog!" ordered Goon, dancing about angrily.

"He's only defending his territory," replied Fatty, coldly. "I suggest you leave, Mr Goon. You can speak to my parents when they return."

Goon marched away with a strangled snort and a noise that sounded very much like "Gah!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After Fatty had returned with the orangeade and some buns from Cook, the Find-Outers started discussing the other children they had seen at the market.

"The two boys that came running over were the ones we saw at the train station with the dog," said Daisy, suddenly. "They must be with the girl and the other boy."

Fatty rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do you know, I believe I've seen them too. They passed me in a car when I was walking back from the station – before you lot caught up to me. I remember the dog had his head out the window and said hello to Buster."

"Could it be a mystery?" asked Bets.

The others laughed.

"I don't think so, Bets, old thing," said Fatty. "Nothing really mysterious about four strangers turning up in Peterswood on school hols, is there?"

"Wuff!" interjected Buster.

"I think he's saying that there's five strangers, including the dog," said Larry and everyone laughed.

Little did they know that outside in the garden, the Five Strangers were listening to every word!

"We'll jolly well give them a mystery!" whispered Dick. "Julian, lend me your notebook and a pencil."

Julian passed them over and Dick scribbled a message and tore off the sheet. The others read it.

"Jolly clever, Dick!" whispered George admiringly.

"Where will you put it so they can find it?" asked Anne.

"I'll do it!" said George boldly. "I'll slip it into the window pane. You lot go and wait down the lane a little way and I'll come out after I've stuck it up there."

"Oh, George, be careful!" begged Anne. George grinned. The others quietly made their way out of the Trotteville garden and down the lane while George stealthily crept up to the window and slipped the little note into the pane. Once it was securely wedged into the window, she slipped out of the garden and joined the others.

Inside the shed, the others hadn't noticed a thing until Pip suddenly looked up at the window.

"Fatty, do you have a hole in your window?" he asked.

"No, why?" said Fatty.

"There's some paper stuck up there," replied Pip, pointing. Fatty stood up to have a closer look.

"It's on the outside. I'll go and get it. Probably Cook's shopping list!" he said. The others watched him leave the shed, pluck the paper from the window and return inside. Opening it with great fanfare and beginning to read, a look of puzzlement crossed his face.

"What is it, Fatty? Are you not having pancakes for breakfast this week?" teased Larry.

"This is jolly odd," said Fatty, ignoring him. "Look!"

He held out the piece of paper so they could all read it.

THERE IS A TREASURE THAT AWAITS YOU

FIND THE KEY TO FOLLOW THE CLUE

USE YOUR HEAD AND YOUR FEET

A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME SMELLS AS SWEET

PS: BEWARE THE 5 STRANGERS

"Someone is sending us on a treasure hunt?" asked Daisy. "But who?"

Fatty re-read the note and grinned.

"I love puzzles like this," he said. "I'm tops at them at school. Why, just the other week, we had a lesson and . . ."

The others groaned.

"Well, why don't you tell us what it means then?" said Larry.

"Well, obviously, this note will lead us to the next clue," replied Fatty. "And as for the five strangers, well, I think we've already worked that out, haven't we?"

"You mean, the children from before?" asked Pip in disbelief. "Whyever would we have to beware of them? They're only children, like us."

Bets shuddered. "I don't like them, Fatty. The boy who yelled at us at the station was perfectly horrid. I want to beware of them!"

"Well, I think finding out who the five strangers are should be our first task," said Fatty.

"I say, you don't think Goon put it up there to pay us out, do you?" said Larry, suddenly.

"No. Goon's not nearly clever enough to think up something like that," replied Fatty.

Pip looked at his watch. "Blow! We're late. We promised Mother we'd be home to meet Aunt Prunella today. We'll have to work on this tomorrow, Fatty. Don't solve any clues without us!"

He and Bets hurried off and Daisy and Larry went home too, leaving Fatty to ponder the mysterious note. He tucked it into his pocked and went up to the house, wandering into the kitchen to see Cook.

"Don't tell me you're still hungry after those buns I sent down," she said.

"No, Cookie, dear," said Fatty, although truthfully, he could have easily eaten something else. "I was just wondering something, actually. Do you know if anyone has children staying with them in Peterswood for the hols?"

"Well, let's see," said Cook, tapping her chin. "There's the Penny boys, they're visiting their grandmother."

"How many?" asked Fatty.

"Just the two," Cook replied. "And the Barnards, they've got four with them."

"Really?" Fatty asked, interested. "Boys and girls?"

"Two of each," replied Cook and Fatty was disappointed.

"No-one has three boys, a girl and a dog?" he asked.

"Not that I know," replied Cook. "And what do you want with other children? You haven't tired of your friends, have you?"

"Gosh, no," replied Fatty. "Just want to know who's about, you know, in case we decide to get a team together for some cricket or something during the hols. Now, how about another of those delicious buns of yours, Cookie, dear?"

Cook laughed. "Master Frederick, you are a caution, you are! A right caution!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Famous Five were sitting out the front of Peterswood's cake shop enjoying fresh macaroons and cold glasses of milk.

"I say, Dick, that poem was jolly clever," said George again, handing half a macaroon to Timmy, who wolfed it eagerly.

Dick grinned. "I should think they will be puzzling over it for some time!"

"But how will we know if they solve it?" asked Anne.

"What do you mean, Anne?" asked Julian. "There isn't really a mystery!"

"I know. But if it's supposed to be a treasure hunt, how will we know where to leave the next clue for them?"

Dick look dismayed. "Blow! I just scribbled nonsense down in that little poem. It probably doesn't make any sense at all!"

"What was the poem again?" asked George. "There's a mystery that awaits you . . ."

"Find the key to follow the clue," supplied Julian.

"Use your head and use your feet . . ." continued George.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet!" Anne concluded. "That was my favourite part."

"And then we had 'beware the five strangers', which, of course, is us," said Dick.

"Well, it looks like we have to solve the mystery ourselves as well!" chuckled Julian. "Perhaps we should go for a walk down the High Street to see if there are any likely places the clue could fit."

"Yes, let's!" said Dick. They paid for their milk and macaroons and set off with Timmy trotting faithfully alongside George as usual.

"I say! How about a locksmith?" George asked. "That would go nicely with the part about the key."

"It could," mused Julian. "Let's write down all the possible places and decide on the best one after our walk."

"There are rose bushes in front of that cottage," pointed Anne.

"Don't think we could hide it there, Anne old thing. There must be hundreds of gardens with roses in them in Peterswood!"

"Couldn't we ask Uncle Peter and Aunt Molly if they know of anywhere?" she asked.

"No!" George exclaimed. "They'll want to know what we're up to. Adults always do."

"George is right," agreed Julian. "Uncle Peter and Aunt Molly are jolly fine but they're adults all the same. If it were a real mystery, they'd insist on getting that Goon fellow involved!"

"I say," began Dick. "How about leaving the same note for Goon and sending him on the same treasure hunt?"

"Oh, do let's!" begged George.

Julian thought.

"No, we had better not," he said reluctantly. "It's one thing to make false clues for children to follow, and another to leave them for an actual policeman, even if he does seem to be a bit of a fathead."

"Perhaps he'll see what the others are up to and involve himself," said George, brightly. "There's no way we could be blamed for him sticking his nose into a game!"

Julian was about to reply when Anne squealed.

"Whatever's the matter, Anne?" he asked. Anne was pointing to an inn across the road from them. The others read the name on the sign that was swinging in the slight breeze.

"The Rose and Key! Well spotted, Anne!" said Julian.

"It's perfect!" said George, wishing she had seen it first.

The crossed the road and inspected the inn for likely places to hide their clue.

"What about on the sign itself?" asked Dick.

"Someone else might see it first and pull it off," said Julian. "I say, what about this?" He pointed to a gap in the brickwork. "We could roll up a piece of paper and stick it in there. You wouldn't see it unless you were looking for it."

"Capital idea," said Dick, pulling out his notebook. "Now, let's see, where can we send them next?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Find-Outers hurried to Fatty's the next morning to find him waiting for them in his garden shed.

"Ready to use your brains?" he asked.

"Rather!" replied Bets. "I've been exercising mine on the way over."

The others laughed.

"Fathead!" scoffed Pip. "How could you possibly exercise your brain?"

Bets blushed and looked at the floor. "I was thinking of my French verbs."

"And what use will that be to us?" jeered Pip.

"Shut up, Pip," said Fatty, seeing Bets was getting upset. "Bets is jolly clever to try and get her brain working on something she really has to think about. It really is good exercise for the brain. You should try it yourself sometimes!"

It was Pip's turn to blush and look at the floor. "Sorry, Bets, old thing."

"I accept your apology," said Bets graciously.

Suddenly there was a knock on the shed door.

"Blow! It isn't Goon again, is it?" asked Larry in dismay.

Fatty opened the door, preparing himself once again for a battle with the annoying policeman.

"Why, it's Cook!" he said, throwing the door wide. Cook was standing there holding a tray of freshly baked biscuits that smelled heavenly. "Gosh Cookie, are they for us?"

"They are," said Cook, handing over the tray. "Use the tea towel, Master Frederick, the tray's just out of the oven."

"Thanks awfully, Cook," said Daisy, taking the tray from Fatty and arranging them on the box they used for a table. "Just the thing for our morning tea!"

"Well now, they do come at a cost, I must admit," said Cook. "I was wondering if you might do a little job for me, Master Frederick, with your friends to help."

"Of course, Cook," said Fatty generously, even though he was really dying to work on the mystery. "What is it?"

"Well, you know your parents are holding that party on the coming weekend and they've placed an order for some wine down at the inn. I wondered if you wouldn't mind going and fetching it for me."

"Well, I think we can manage that, can't we?" Fatty asked his friends. They all nodded at once.

Cook smiled and nodded approvingly. "You're all good children, you are. I'll have another little treat for you when you come back, see if I don't!"

"Where do you need us to go, Cook?" asked Larry.

"Here's the place," said Cook, taking a piece of paper from the pocket of her apron and handing it to Fatty. "The inn is called the Rose and Key."

To her great surprise, Fatty wooped and caught her up in a bear hug.

"Thank you, Cookie! We'll go right away!"

"Well, no need to be so excited, Master Frederick," said Cook breathlessly, straightening her apron. "Eat your biscuits while they're still warm!" She departed the shed and Fatty could hear her saying "A right caution!" as she walked back up the garden path.

"What was all that about, Fatty?" asked Daisy, munching on a biscuit.

"Didn't you hear? The Rose and Key!" said Fatty. "That's where the clue is! I'll bet my garden shed on it!"

"I say, Fatty, you could be right!" said Pip in amazement.

"What a piece of luck, Cook sending us right there!" said Bets.

"Oh, I'm sure I would have figured it out eventually," said Fatty loftily. "With your help, of course," he added hastily as the rest of the Find-Outers exchanged He's At It Again glances.

"Well, let's get down there and do a spot of snooping around!" said Larry excitedly. "We can take the biscuits with us."

Scooping up a handful of biscuits each, they left the Trotteville garden and headed in the direction of the Peterswood High Street.

"No, Buster, you cannot have any of my biscuits," said Fatty as the Scottie capered around his heels. "It's a jolly waste giving you any. You just crunch them down without even tasting them!"

"Wuff!" said Buster as if to say, "But that's what you do too!"

They reached the inn quickly and examined the sign that was now hanging quite still.

"Shall we split up and look around the outside first?" asked Daisy. As she did, Bets gave a little shriek.

"Look! In the wall!" Fatty pulled the slip of paper out from between the bricks and opened it.

"Another clue!" he exclaimed. He was about to read it aloud when Larry suddenly hissed.

"Fistrengrs!"

"What?" asked Fatty.

"Fistrengrs!" repeated Larry through clenched teeth.

"Larry, do speak up," replied Fatty. Larry groaned.

"Five Strangers!" he said in a normal voice and pointed. Sure enough, the Find-Outers saw the three boys, the girl and the dog on the other side of the street. It seemed as though they were watching but when the Find-Outers looked at them, they started moving away.

"Jolly odd," said Fatty and bent over the note. "I say, listen!"

YOU HAVE SOLVED YOUR FIRST CLUE

NOW LISTEN CLOSELY TO NUMBER TWO

NO SOUND THIS ANCIENT MEASURE MAKES

ONLY TIME WILL TELL, THE TREASURE AWAITS

PS: BEWARE THE FIVE STRANGERS


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Famous Five hurried away as soon as they realised they had been spotted.

"Blow! They'll know something is up now," said Julian in dismay. "We really should have been less conspicuous!"

"What does cons – conspi – conspitious mean, Ju?" asked Anne.

"It means we stood out like sore thumbs!" said Dick, shaking his head. "I vote we lie low for a moment. Who fancies a lemonade?"

"Yes, come on, everyone," said Julian, ushering them towards a little shop. "Let's hole up in here for a moment and enjoy a cool drink."

"But what about Timmy?" asked George, plantively.

"She's right, Ju," said Anne. "They might spot Timmy sitting outside and come into the shop." Anne was anxious to avoid any kind of confrontation.

Dick sighed. "Come on, let's go and leave this next clue and then head home. I already know where to put it."

"I believe I know too," grinned George.

"Then you show us, Brains," replied Dick, grinning back.

"My pleasure!" replied George and led them to the Peterswood Town Hall where a handsome Roman sundial stood out the front. "An ancient measure that makes no sound!"

"Measuring time!" said Anne, clapping her hands. "Oh, you are both so very clever!"

"I saw this sundial when we were walking around looking for keys and roses and had it in mind when I was writing the next clue," Dick explained, tucking the note under the dial. "I'm sure they won't take long to figure it out so we had better . . ."

"That's right," said a voice. "You really ought to have given us a challenge!"

Anne gave a little squeal as the Famous Five turned to find the Five Find-Outers And Dog behind them, arms folded.

"Who are you?" demanded Fatty.

"And why have you been following us?" asked Pip.

George scoffed. "Why would we want to follow children like you around? Don't you know how many mysteries we've solved?"

"See, Fatty!" whispered Bets. "I told you he was horrid!"

"I'll show you horrid!" sang George, dancing about and sticking out her tongue. "Yah! Sucks to you!"

Pip clenched his fists. "You had better stop that or I'll box your ears!"

"You can't hit George," wailed Anne.

"Why? He's my size," said Pip fiercely. "And he jolly deserves it! Horrid thing!"

"Come on, then!" cried George, still dancing about maddeningly. "I'll show you!"

"You can't hit George," said Dick. "She's a girl!"

The Find-Outers were taken aback. This scruffy thing in jersey and jeans with a boy's cropped haircut was a girl?

"He's right, Pip," said Fatty in a low voice. "Boys can't hit girls. It's just not sporting."

"Well, Pip may not be able to hit you," said a small voice. "But I jolly well can and you're bigger than me!"

Everyone turned in surprise to see Bets standing with her fists raised. Even George stopped her taunting.

"Bets!" said Pip in surprise.

George looked at Anne who shrank behind Julian.

"Gah!" she said in disgust.

"Nobody will be hitting anyone," said Julian smoothly.

"Who are you?" asked Fatty again.

"My name is Julian Barnard. This is Dick and Anne, my brother and sister and that fiery thing is George, short for Georgina, our cousin. And you're Frederick Trotteville."

Fatty looked surprised. "How did you know that?"

"We're staying with the Barnards for our hols," replied Julian. "And we passed you in the car when we arrived at the station."

Fatty thought. Of course! Aunt Molly had mentioned the Barnards had children staying with them but at the time he had thought it was three boys and a girl!

"I'm Pip Hilton," said Pip. "And this is my sister, Bets."

"I'm Daisy Daykin."

"And I'm Larry Daykin."

"Gosh, George. It looks like you and I are the two only childs here!" said Fatty warmly.

George smiled back. She did often feel left out sometimes without siblings.

"And that's a marvellous dog you have," continued Fatty. "That's another thing we have in common. You're rather marvellous too, aren't you, Buster?"

"Wuff!" said the little Scottie proudly.

"He is rather a dear," said George. "Do you think he would come to me?"

"Of course," replied Fatty. "He knows dog people."

"Buster!" called George. Buster capered over to her and licked her hand. Timmy watched for a moment before dashing in to play with the smaller dog.

"Well!" said Dick. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm rather famished. Why don't we all go back to the little cake shop and get to know each other over some eclairs?"

"Rather!"

* * *

**A/N: Enid Blyton never seemed to make up her mind on what side George and the other children were related. In some books, they're all Kirrins and in others Julian, Dick and Anne are Barnards whose mother and Aunt Fanny are sisters. I've gone with that line for no real reason.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The group of children and the two dogs headed back to the same cake shop the Famous Five had been in earlier that morning.

The young woman behind the counter looked up in surprise. "Gosh! Nine of you! Well, you'll be making a dent in my stock, I dare say!"

"Yes, I think so," replied Fatty solemnly. "Can we get two large plates of assorted cakes for now and some lemonade all round. And may we drag these tables at the front together?"

"Of course," replied the lady. "You go right on ahead."

"Thank you," said Fatty. "Are you new to the village? Usually it's Mrs Price that serves us when we're home for the hols."

"Yes, I only arrived a week ago," replied the lady as she began piling cakes onto a plate. "I heard from the baker that Mrs Price had been taken ill so I offered my services. It's terrible for Mrs Price but rather good luck for me, I'm afraid. I needed money and a place to live and I am able to stay in the little flat above the shop while Mrs Price recuperates at her sister's home."

"Well, welcome to Peterswood!" said Fatty warmly. "I dare say you'll be getting to see a bit of us over the next few weeks. I'm Frederick Trotteville."

"I'm Emmaline Masters and it's a pleasure to meet you and your friends," replied Emmaline. "Now, you go on and I'll bring your cakes out."

"So," said George when he returned to the tables. "How many mysteries have you solved? We've solved 21 – all over the country."

"21? Gosh!" said Pip admiringly. "I'm not sure how many we have – do you know, Fatty?"

Fatty consulted a notebook from his pocket. "I believe it's 15. But we're rather limited, they have all been in Peterswood or very close by."

"Still, that's rather impressive," said Dick. "Peterswood must be an exciting place!"

"So you're allowed to travel about by yourselves?" asked Pip enviously.

"Oh, yes," replied Julian. "In fact, we prefer to do our own thing, you know. We can take care of ourselves!"

"We've gone on caravan trips, hiking trips, bike trips," added Dick.

"And we've stayed at some ever so nice villages and farms and things," said Anne.

"Gosh, that would be fine!" said Larry. "Maybe we should ask if we could do something on our own next hols?"

"Our mother would never let us," said Bets gloomily. "She still thinks I'm too young to stay up for the bonfires on Guy Fawkes Day!"

"Maybe when you're a bit older, Bets," said Fatty kindly.

"There you are," said Emmaline, bringing over a large tray of cakes and lemonade.

The children made appreciative noises.

"Thank you, Emmaline! This looks jolly fine," said Fatty approvingly.

Emmaline smiled. "Now, I'm just going to pop upstairs for a moment, but I'll be back soon."

The children fell upon the cakes eagerly and were contentedly munching when the shop door opened and a man wearing a hat and dark glasses entered.

"Emmaline will be back in a moment," Pip called to him.

"Oh, I shan't be needing her," said the man and with that, leant over the counter and emptied the till into a small bag!

"Hie! What are you doing?" cried Julian.

The man simply ran past out of the shop and the children dashed out after him.

"Stop! Thief!" they all cried. Fatty and Julian ran hard after the man who picked up a bicycle that had been leaning against a lamp post and sped away on it!

"Blow! We'll never catch him!" said Fatty in dismay.

They returned to the others gasping for breath. Emmaline had come running down the stairs into the shop at the commotion and breathlessly the children poured out the story.

Emmaline burst into tears.

"Oh dear! Whatever will Mrs Price say? I'm supposed to be looking after her shop!" she wailed.

"We'll catch the thief for you!" said Bets determinedly.

"Oh no, no. I wouldn't want you children getting into danger," said Emmaline.

"At any rate, we really ought to call the police," said Dick.

Emmaline looked worried. "Oh no, children, really. I feel ever so stupid, I would be simply mortified to have the police involved."

"We really need to report it, Emmaline," said Larry seriously. "There might be a clue and we can retrieve Mrs Price's money."

"I'll telephone Goon," said Fatty decisively and strode through to the back of the shop. The others followed. Bets and Anne sat with Emmaline on a small settee while the others stood around Fatty.

"I say, Fatty, I don't mean to take charge," said Julian in a low voice, "but do you think it would be better if I called? From what I understand, this Goon fellow is likely to think you're playing a trick on him."

Fatty was thoughtful.

"He could be right, Fatty," said Daisy anxiously. Fatty nodded.

"Yes, of course. I'll dial the number for you." He twirled the dial and passed the receiver to Julian.

"Hello? Is that Mr Goon? My name is Julian Barnard, sir. I met you yesterday at the market – yes, that's right, sir. I'd like to report a robbery that has just happened at the Peterswood Café. Yes, sir. I'll be here."

He hung up the receiver.

"Shall I hang the closed sign on the door, Emmaline?" asked George. "I need to see to Timmy as well."

Emmaline glanced at her wrist as if to check the time, but her wrist was bare.

"I must have left my wristwatch on my dresser upstairs," she said. "Does anyone have the time?"

"It's quarter past four," said Larry.

Emmaline nodded. "Yes, we close at half past today. You can put the sign out, thank you, and lock the door when you come back in. At least we will have no more robbers in today!" She burst into fresh tears.

"Shall we take you upstairs?" asked Anne. "You will be so much more comfortable up there and we can get you a hankerchief. The boys will wait down here and bring up Mr Goon when he arrives."

Emmaline agreed and Bets, Daisy and Anne took her up the stairs to the small flat above. Fatty, Julian, Dick, Pip and Larry waited downstairs in the shop for the arrival of PC Goon.


	16. Chapter 16

George came back into the shop after seeing to Timmy and Buster who were patiently waiting outside. Fatty had his notebook and pencil in hand.

"Right. Now, everybody think hard about what they remember about the whole incident. It's good we had so many of us there who are trained observers! Hopefully, we shall each remember something different that will give us a clue. Let's start with the obvious. The man had a hat and dark glasses on. What else can you remember?"

"Well, his head came up to the picture hanging on the wall there," said Dick. "Shall I measure it?"

"Yes. Good," said Fatty. "What else? A trenchcoat, beige in colour."

"Brown shoes," said Julian. "Quite neat-looking, clean, unremarkable. No moustache or beard."

Fatty nodded as he jotted it down. "Clean-shaven, yes."

"Red watch-strap," said George suddenly. The others looked at her.

"Red? Are you sure?" asked Larry. "That doesn't sound like a man's wristwatch."

"Yes," George nodded. "I was facing the door, you see. I noticed when he opened the door, his sleeve was pulled back and I could see the colour then. It reminded me I need a new strap for my own watch." She rummaged in her pocket and held out a wristwatch with a broken strap. "You see? I wanted a boy's watch for my birthday but Mother insisted I have this one. I thought a red strap for it might be rather jolly." She put it back in her pocket.

"Well done, George," said Fatty. "I believe that is rather a smashing clue. An unusual watch strap."

"I say," spoke Larry, "is that clue something we should - errr, keep to ourselves?"

"Not tell Mr Goon, you mean?" asked Julian. "But he's a policeman, as fat-headed as he seems to be."

Fatty, Larry and Pip exchanged glances. "Well, you see . . . " Pip began to explain.

Too late! There was a stern knocking on the shop door and the fat policeman could be seen through the glass.

George went to unlock the door and he strode into the shop masterfully.

"Oh ho!" he said, upon spying Fatty. "A mystery right under your very nose!"

"Hello, Mr Goon," said Fatty resignedly. Goon ignored him rudely and began studying the shop counter and the till.

"Well, then, perhaps you best tell me what happened," he said to Julian. "You were the one that phoned me, weren't you?"

"Yes, sir. We were sitting at the front of the shop there, where the tables are pushed together and a man came in wearing dark glasses and a hat. Emmaline had just gone upstairs to the flat for a moment when he came in. He went to the till, opened it and emptied it into a small bag before dashing out. We tried to follow him, sir, but he picked up a bicycle and sped away on it."

Goon wrote all of this laboriously in his notebook. "And do you have a physical description of the Perpetrator?"

"Yes, sir," replied Julian. "Dick, show Mr Goon how tall he was."

Dick obliged.

"Hrmm. About 5ft 10 inches," said Goon, writing it down.

"He was wearing a dark hat and glasses, a beige trenchcoat and brown shoes. He was clean-shaven and unremarkable," supplied Fatty from his notes.

"Anything else?" Goon asked rudely.

Fatty exchanged another glance with Pip and Larry.

"He had a red watchstrap," he said finally.

"Gah!" snorted Goon in disgust, not bothering to write it down. "Another of your funny jokes. Where is Miss Masters?"

"Upstairs, with Anne, Daisy and Bets. I'll fetch them," said George, and dashed up the stairs. She found the girls in the small sitting-room.

"Mr Goon would like to speak with you," she said.

"I expect we will have to be leaving anyway," said Daisy regretfully. "It's nearly tea time."

Emmaline glanced at her wrist as if looking for the time again.

"I'll fetch your watch for you," said Bets kindly. "Did you say it was on the dresser?" She made as if to go into the bedroom.

"No!" cried Emmaline. "Err - my bedroom is a frightful mess, I'd be dreadfully embarassed if you saw it. I will fetch it later. Now I shall go down and meet with Mr Goon."

The girls followed her downstairs.

"I don't think I will be requiring the presence of you children any longer," said Goon officiously.

"It's nearly tea time anyway," Fatty said reluctantly.

"Ho! You don't need it," said Mr Goon unkindly.

"That was very rude and unnecessary, Mr Goon," said Fatty icily. "Come on, everyone."

"We'll come and visit you tomorrow, Emmaline," promised Bets.

"Thank you," sniffed Emmaline and the children filed out of the shop.

"Well!" said Fatty as they gathered out on the footpath much to the delight of Timmy and Buster. "A mystery for all of us. Shall we meet at my shed tomorrow and go over the clues? I think we shall manage to squeeze in and I rather think Cookie might be able to do us some buns or something."

"Smashing," replied Julian. "We'll be there!"


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, all nine children and two dogs were squeezed into Fatty's shed at the bottom of the Trotteville garden. Fatty had managed to rustle up some extra wooden boxes and begged some cushions to accommodate the extra guests and it made for rather a cosy atmosphere.

"Pass the buns, would you, Daisy?"

"More lemonade, anyone?"

"Timmy, no! Bad dog!"

It was quickly voted that the two dogs were really too much for the shed and they were firmly relocated to the garden.

"I vote we visit Emmaline and see how she's getting on," said Dick, thickly through a mouthful of bun.

"And hopefully old Goon won't be there sticking his nose in," muttered Larry, darkly.

"Well, it is rather his job, old thing," said Fatty. "Although that said, I do agree with you!"

"Whatever made him dislike you so?" asked George curiously. "I would think he'd be jolly pleased to have such help with Mysteries!"

"It's because we show him up in front of his Superintendent," said Pip.

"Well, he doesn't pay attention when we do try and help!" said Bets indignantly. "We have given him plenty of clues and he thinks we're just playing at silly games. Then when we do solve the case, he thinks we've been Withholding Information and goes all purple and puffy!" She opened her eyes wide and puffed her cheeks together in an imitation of the policeman which made the others roar with laughter.

"Gosh, Bets, I hope the wind doesn't change," said Daisy, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "That was really frightful!"

They finished their buns and lemonade and walked down to Peterswood's High Street. When they got to the cake shop, the sign on the door read "CLOSED".

"Oh dear!" said Anne, anxiously peering through the door. "I do hope Emmaline is all right!"

"Shall we ring?" asked George, and without waiting for an answer, seized the rope of the bell and rang it briskly.

Presently, they made out Emmaline coming to the door. When she saw the children, she opened it.

"I hope you're not wanting macaroons today," she said. "We're closed."

"Oh no," said Julian. "We just wanted to see how you were. May we come in?"

"Erm - actually, I was just going out," said Emmaline. She stepped through the door and locked it behind her.

"We'll walk with you!" said Bets, slipping an arm through Emmaline's.

"No, really, children - I shouldn't like to be a bother . . ." Emmaline protested.

"Not at all," said Julian gallantly.

"Where are you going?" asked George.

"Erm - to see my brother," said Emmaline.

"Your brother lives here too?" asked Fatty curiously. "I thought you were new to the village and that's why you needed the job at the bakery - so you could have a place to stay?"

"Yes, well, my brother is staying at the Rose & Key," Emmaline said, looking flustered. "He's visiting me."

"Well, we know where that is!" said Dick jovially. "We'll walk you there."

Despite Emmaline's protests, the children did exactly that. A man was coming out of the door of the inn as they approached.

"Oh, here's my brother now," said Emmaline loudly. "Thank you for escorting me, children."

"Our pleasure," said Fatty. "Now, we have to go and meet someone. I say, Emmaline, do you have the time?"

Emmaline glanced at her wristwatch. Bets gasped and was quickly hushed by Daisy.

"It's just past 11 o'clock," she said.

"Thank you," replied Fatty. "Come on, everyone."

The group hurried away.

"Did you see?" asked Dick as soon as they were far enough away from Emmaline and her brother.

"A red watchstrap!" said George.

"Gosh! So the thief was wearing Emmaline's watch!" said Larry.

"More than that," said Julian. "I believe the thief was Emmaline's brother!"

Fatty nodded. "I believe they set it up between them. Perhaps they had arranged for her brother to come in and rob the place at a certain time. Emmaline would go upstairs, the thief would come in and presto! Then she wouldn't have to give a description to the police. However, they didn't count on the Famous Five and the Five Find Outers and Dog to be on the case!"

"But she seemed so nice," said Anne in dismay. "I just can't bear to think she would be a criminal."

"She may not have had a choice, Anne," said Julian solemnly. "Her brother may have forced her into staging the robbery because he was desperate for money."

"So what shall we do?" asked Pip. "Goon laughed when you told him about the watchstrap. I very much doubt he will listen to our reasons."

Fatty pondered the matter thoughtfully. "Emmaline seemed very highly-strung about the whole thing. I do believe we could get her to confess. Perhaps the Law will be more lenient if she confesses that she was an unwilling accomplice and her brother is responsible for planning the robbery."

"Shall we call Superintendent Jenks?" asked Bets.

Fatty was just about to answer when they heard shouting in the distance.

"It's Emmaline and her brother!" cried George and the children ran up the street to where the two were standing. Emmaline's brother had a hand on her arm and was shaking her.

"I say! Leave her alone!" said Julian angrily. Timmy and Buster barked angrily.

The brother sneered at Julian. "Clear out, kid. Nobody asked you."

Emmaline was in tears. "Please, children. Just . . ."

"No!" said Bets loudly. "We know what's happened, Emmaline!"

The brother shook Emmaline harder. "What have you told them? What do they know?"

"Nothing!" cried Emmaline. The brother drew back his hand and slapped Emmaline across the face. Anne shrieked. Fatty and Julian immediately fell upon the brother and pushed him to the ground. Timmy and Buster began worrying at his ankles, while the boys restrained his arms.

"Get off me!" cried the brother, but the two boys were too big and strong for him to fight them off.

"Run for Goon," shouted Fatty to Dick and Larry. They turned and prepared to run but who should come sailing up on his bicycle? Goon!

"What's going on here?" he asked, dismounting rapidly.

"We've caught the man who robbed the bakery, sir!" explained Julian.

Goon's protuberant eyes narrowed. "And what proof do you have? You can't just go around attacking innocent people in the street, that's Harassment and it's Against The Law!"

"It's true!" cried Emmaline suddenly and Goon looked surprised. "He forced me to stage a robbery. He needed the money because he owed some bad people in the city. It's all true!"

"Well," huffed Goon and because he couldn't think of anything to say, he huffed again. "Well!"

"Would you like us to get him to his feet, sir?" offered Fatty politely. "We could hold him still while you handcuff him and lead him away?"

"Err, yes, very well," blustered Goon and clapped the handcuffs onto the wrists of Emmaline's brother. "I'm afraid you'll have to come down to the station too, Miss. You'll be wanted for further questioning and I'll have to call in the Superintendent."

"Oh, don't put her in handcuffs!" wailed Bets.

"No, no, no," said Goon gruffly. "I only have the one pair. You all will just have to come along. But mind those dogs don't nip at my ankles. You boy - " he pointed at Dick " - bring my bicycle along."

It was a large crowd that proceeded to the Peterswood police station and once inside Goon dismissed them without ceremony. The Five Find-Outers and Dog and the Famous Five returned to Fatty's shed at the bottom of the Trotteville garden where their morning had started.

"Well, I say! That was rather a quick end to proceedings!" said Fatty, once they had all squeezed inside, minus the excited dogs.

"Are all of your mysteries tied up so neatly?" asked George. "Gosh, we didn't even get trapped in a cave or locked in a room or anything!"

"It was rather a safe one," admitted Pip.

"I liked it," said Anne immediately.

"You would, old thing," said Dick fondly. "No danger and home by tea time, eh?"

Anne nodded. George snorted.

"Well, I was jolly ready to take on that brother!" she said, shaking her fist. "How dare he?"

"I was rather hoping to see Superintendent Jenks before Goon tossed us out," said Daisy. "It's been an absolute age since we saw him last. And I wonder how his niece is?"

They were in the middle of a game of cards when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Cookie.

"Hello, Cookie. Not hiding biscuits in your pocket by any chance?" Fatty asked hopefully, seeing that her hands were empty although tantalisingly covered in flour.

"You're a caution, you are, Master Frederick!" laughed Cookie, dusting her hands on her apron. "Now, there just might be a little something in the kitchen, cooling on the sill . . ."

"Smashing!" said Dick hungrily.

". . . but you have a visitor," continued Cookie. "So you all will have to come up to the house and sit in the parlour to eat, if you don't mind?"

"Rather!" said all the children and followed Fatty out of the shed, trooping up the garden path and into the parlour of the Trotteville house.

"Superintendent Jenks!" exclaimed the Find-Outers.

The tall man rose to his feet and greeted each of them in turn.

"And who are your friends?" he asked, in his deep voice.

"I'm Julian Barnard, sir," said Julian, stepping forward. "This is my brother Dick, my sister Anne and our cousin Georgina Kirrin - George for short."

Superintendent Jenks shook their hands as well and then invited them all to sit down. The parlour was almost as crowded as in Fatty's shed!

"Mr Goon tells me you have once again had a hand in solving the latest mystery in Peterswood!" he said.

"Well, I suppose so, sir," said Fatty modestly. "It was rather a stroke of luck to be in the cake shop at the right time."

"Yes, time was certainly of the essence," nodded Superintendent Jenks. "They had co-ordinated the timing of the robbery, you know. Emmaline and her brother had decided that at a quarter past three, she would go upstairs and he would come in and clear out the till. Only he had lost his watch in a game of cards and had to borrow hers which, as you know, had rather a distinctive strap. I suppose they just didn't count on having not just one but nine very sharp-eyed witnesses! The Nine Find-Outers and Two Dogs, eh?"

"Oh no, sir," said Bets. "They already have a name, they are the Famous Five."

"We shall have to think of a brilliant new name for the lot of us!" said Pip.

Everyone looked at Dick who was thinking hard.

"I say!" he said, finally, "How about The Excellent Eleven?"

"To the Excellent Eleven!" said Superintendent Jenks, holding his glass of lemonade high. "May you help each other on many more mysteries!"

"The Excellent Eleven!" chorused the children.

"Wuff!" said Buster and Timmy.

END


End file.
